100 Little Moments
by Lebreau
Summary: Stolen seconds and quiet meetings. {100 themes challenge from DeviantArt with Lux/Talon} - Current drabble: 10) Breathe Again
1. 1: Introduction

A strange whistling sound filled her ears seconds before she felt the warm body at her back. Confusion started to settle in, until the whistling stopped and the blades returned to the body, tearing through her as a longer one, almost a sword attached to his arm, pierced the armor covering her stomach. "It's a shame we're playing for opposite sides," he whispered in her ear. "You're quite pretty."

His low voice was the last thing she heard as she faded into a beam of light, her summoner preparing to revive her.

* * *

><p>written for 100 themes on deviantart, variation 1. LuxTalon is the name of the game.


	2. 2: Love

She wasn't quite sure if that's what it was. She'd never felt this before, and it was strange. Love was supposed to fill you with happiness and warmth and make you stronger. It wasn't supposed to cause fear and lies and anger that was directed at no one but hurt her all the same. For them, love was sneaking around and stealing moments, pretending to hate each other in front of everyone they knew. Sharing their feelings with only each other and the darkness.

But still, it was theirs, and it was all she had.


	3. 3: Light

Her entire being was comprised of the damned stuff. He had never realised that such brightness could be so smothering, so alienating. It threw him off, as she tended to, and it was not a feeling that he was fond of - or one he felt often. This little girl, a small blonde ball of energy, was ruining him slowly, worming her way in and making him care again. She had no right, really, affecting him this way.

But of course, if he voiced these thoughts to her, she'd laugh softly and say that everyone needed a little light in their life, a bright spot. And she was his.


	4. 4: Dark

When she visited him in the depths of Noxus, it was always pitch black. He had asked her very politely, in the quiet growl she loved, to refrain from illuminating the room like an Ionian festival. She answered him with a bright smile as she stowed her baton in the entryway and followed him into the dim home.

She'd never let him know, and she'd deny it if he asked, but she liked the dark of his house. It let her forget that she was anything but his.


	5. 5: Seeking Solace

A soft knocking noise got more insistent, rousing him from sleep and sending him stumbling to the door, quietly cursing whoever was calling on him in the dead of night. He pulled the door open quickly, ready to rant and refuse to allow them in. What he got was a soaking wet Lux, tears streaming silently down her face, quietly asking if she could come in. Without a word he stepped to the side, closing the door behind her and pulling the curtains.

"Lux, what..." he trailed off as she stood there, dripping on his floor and shivering.

"C-can I put up some lights? Just this once?" Her voice came out as a barely there whisper as she drew her arms to her body, trying to stop her damnable shaking.

He nodded and moved past her into the tiny bathroom, collecting an armful of towels and bringing them back out to her. With his small living room lit up brightly, he could see streaks of dark red in her hair and on her clothes, not quite washed out by the pouring rain.

Noticing his stare, she shook her head and took a towel, covering her face. Her voice was muffled when she asked if she could take a shower, and if he would allow her to stay tonight. His response was to guide her to the bathroom, turning on the water for her and setting out a new set of soap.

"T..Talon? Would you.. stay in here, please? I don't want..." Her weak voice trailed off as he continued out the door.

"Going to get you something to wear." He assured her, quickly rounding the corner into his bedroom and picking up the first acceptable clothing he could find. She was already in the shower when he returned, though her head peeked out around the curtain, waiting for him to come back. A small smile, the first he had seen from her so far, lit up her face when he returned, and she ducked back behind the curtain.

Sinking down to the floor behind the door, a million scenarios were running through his mind. Was the blood hers? What was she doing in Noxus on a night like this? Would she even tell him?

Movement jerked him out of his thoughts, and he sprang to his feet... only to see that the movement was her hand reaching out from the shower, looking for a towel. He picked one up and handed it to her, turning to step out of the bathroom so she could get dressed. Settling down on the edge of his bed, she appeared much quicker than he expected, dressed in a Pentakill tshirt that Cassiopeia had given him a few weeks ago and a thin pair of shorts that he used for sleeping. Under different circumstances, seeing her in his clothing would have made him quite joyful. Tonight, it only reminded him of the state she had appeared in.

"Lux?" He questioned softly as she came to sit on the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The shower seemed to have done her some good, as her voice was much stronger when she answered him. "Not tonight. Can we just go to sleep? I'm sure I woke you."

He nodded, getting into his normal side of the bed and pulling her close. She was going to answer his questions, but they could wait. All that mattered was that she was here and safe.


	6. 6: Break Away

Thud. Thud. Thud. The rhythmic thumping of her foot hitting the tree was all she could concentrate on. She'd been waiting for almost an hour, and he was late. Later than he had ever been before, and he had better have a good reason for it.

Footsteps and the whisper of a blade filled cape drew her out of their thoughts, and she clutched her baton a little tighter, just in case. There was no need, she soon found out, as he came through the tree and onto the path, glancing around the nearby area for her. Not catching sight of her, he began to turn around, thinking he had missed her entirely. And that was when she struck.

Dropping out of her spot in the tree, she landed neatly behind him, throwing her arms around his neck with some difficulty and whispering a greeting before he could skewer her with his blade for surprising him.

"You're late." The words were almost flat, but he could barely catch a teasing lilt to them.

"Do you know," he began, turning around to wrap his arms around her and settling down against a tree, "how difficult it is to escape Cassiopeia and Katarina when they have decided it's time to go shopping, and they'd like you to help?"

* * *

><p>To those who said they would like the drabbles to be longer - We'll see. I've had all of these written since the night I posted the first one, and I'm adding when I have time. Some prompts stick out at me more, and I go on with them. Others don't, and I struggle to get a few paragraphs. I'll see what I can do though. : )<p> 


	7. 7: Heaven

Waking up this way had to be as close to perfect as his life could get. He had no obligations, nothing planned and nothing required of him, for the entire day, and if he so desired, he could spend it all in bed. In bed, with the little blonde minx who had wormed her way into his heart.

He glanced over at her, enjoying the way her pale skin and blonde hair contrasted with his dark purple sheets - sheets that she had made fun of for what felt like hours when she'd first caught sight of them. The memory made him smile as he turned on his side, reaching over to play with a strand of her hair, seeing if she would wake up.

She didn't, being a far heavier sleeper than anyone he had ever met. He tugged lightly on a blonde strand, still getting no response, and gave up. It seemed like he had no choice but to lie here, taking in the way the sun from his small window lit up her hair and made her look like an angel.

This was definitely as close to heaven as a murderer from the Noxus streets would ever get.


	8. 8: Innocence

She felt fragile and soft and weak, compared to him. Running her hands over the scars on his back and his chest, she wondered why he would want a silly little girl, let alone a Demacian. Not only was she small and soft and fragile, she was sheltered, living the life of a Demacian noble for the majority of her nineteen years. Her life had been hard in other ways, yes, but not in the way his had.

While she picked herself apart, he was content to run his hands over her smooth skin, appreciating the lack of scars, the lack of pain etched into her skin. He enjoyed that her life had been safe, that she was innocent and hadn't seen things that would change her forever. Well, relatively innocent, he mused, thinking about the recent times they had spent together.


	9. 9: Drive

"Talon! Pay attention. We both know I shouldn't have been able to get that hit in!" Katarina barked at him, tossing one of her daggers into the air as she glared in his general direction.

He shrugged, not quite meeting her eyes. "Guess I'm just not into it today, sis. Didn't sleep very well." Of course, he didn't intend to tell her the reason he hadn't slept well. It had something to do with the small blonde in his bed, waiting for him to get back and spend time with her. She hadn't been pleased when his alarm had gone off at quarter to seven and woke her up, somehow.  
>"It's not just today, Talon. You've been off form for weeks. What's going on?" She stopped fidgeting with her daggers to step closer to him, a look of what he guessed was sisterly concern on her face.<p>

He met her eyes this time, but was careful to keep his tone guarded. "No idea, Kat. Maybe I'm losing my touch." His last remark was delivered with a half smile, but she didn't find it amusing.

"Find your drive, your touch, whatever you want to call it. The general's going to come down hard on us if performance doesn't pick up. I'm worried about you." Her admission of care was muttered and barely audible, but he caught it. She had gone back to playing with her knives, taking her turn at not meeting his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Kat. Don't worry about me." A twinge of guilt shot through him, but he quickly shook it off. Lux wasn't something to feel guilty about. She gave him more than she could know.

* * *

><p>Right, I'm alive again. Life hit me like a truck, but updates should resume on a semi regular basis. Sorry about that.<p> 


	10. 10: Breathe Again

"Lux? Did you hear me? I would think you would show some emotion at learning of such a success for Demacia.

Her brother's prompting snapped her out of her trance, a trance that mainly consisted of the word "no" repeating through her head.  
>"I... yes, of course. Who was it that completed the operation, brother?"<p>

Garen launched into an explanation, getting into all of the unimportant military details that he loved. She didn't mind, because his babbling gave her time to run through scenarios in her mind. Captured? There was no way. He had to have a plan. If he didn't, she wasn't sure her heart was ever going to start again.

A shout from outside her chambers drew their attention, and a second later, a servant burst through the door. "General, sir, there's been an escape. The Crown Prince requires your assistance immediately."

Lux's breath caught in her throat as Garen stood, not daring to meet her brother's eyes.

"Who was it that escaped?" She asked quickly, glancing up at the servant, barely daring to hope.

"The latest one, from the League? The Noxian assassin, my lady."

As Garen left her receiving chamber, Lux let out a long breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and thrust the palms of her hands into her eyes. She was dully aware of the throbbing of her heart as she contemplated what Demacia would do to a traitor.


End file.
